


Chinese Takeout

by Twats_R_Us



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bonding, Coping, Daddy!fic, M/M, Post-army, way into the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Milkovich</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skype Date

Tommy Milkovich's life was not as simple as others. For starters, apparently, prostitution is illegal therefore  his mother was deported and sentenced where she originally came from; this was 4 months after his parents were divorced. As far as his father, he couldn't have asked for anyone better. He lived in a two bed apartment with his dad in the South Side of Chicago. By day, his father was a mechanic and by night, he was a bouncer for a club in the North Side and with that income, it was just about enough to keep them afloat. Even times when maybe a bill was more than usual, his dad would make sure Tommy was fed, even if it meant he himself would have to go without. His dad would do anything for him. When Tommy's dad wasn't working, he spent time with him. From talking about general stuff, to going out together, to sitting about doing fuck all. They told each other anything and had a healthy relationship. Mickey Milkovich was the best dad Tommy could have ever wanted.

By the time Tommy was almost 15, he'd gotten used to their little tradition. When ever Mickey needed to tell Tommy something, he would buy him Chinese take out to break the news. He remembers the first occasion where his dad told him that his mother was never coming back and it was just the two of them. He remembers explaining that grandad died due to lung cancer. He remembers when he was 12 and his dad came out to him. He remembers his dad telling him the truth about his conception but assured him that even though aunt Mandy calls it rape, if he had the chance to change it, he wouldn't because Tommy is the best thing that's ever happened to him. He remembers loads of these occasions there it's just him and his dad.

Tommy's dad puts on a brave face in front of him and the rest of the world but Tommy knows once his bedroom door is closed, he would break down, he'd sop in his sleep and every Wednesday before he goes to the North side, he'd be a rec. Tommy thought it was because he was lonely and needed a guy in his life like a boyfriend but when ever he confronted his dad, his response would be 'go fuck yourself' and then walk away. One Wednesday, his father ran in the house in his overalls, grabbed the laptop and ran to his bedroom. Mickey wasn't aware Tommy had followed him. His dad opened up the laptop and went on Skype. On the other screen, he saw a man lying in a make up bed like what they have in the army. He had a huge smile on his face. He had bright red hair and a patch covering his eye. His father was the first to speak.

"Firecrotch what the actually fuck! I told you not to get your ass shot!" The man laughed.

"Mick, it was a finger." The man on the screen held up his left hand with his pinky missing. His dad cringed.

"What's the damage with your face?" His dad asked.

"Well, the bullet went in right next to my eye and the shells went in, they couldn't retrieve my eye like at all so that's gone... Mick honey Oi! Stop that okay, I'm fine, I've been honourably discharged and I'm gonna be home in like 2 weeks and I'm getting a false eye so I won't look like a complete mutant." His dad kept rubbing his eyes.

"Wait, you're defiantly coming home like in 2 weeks for like forever?" The man on the screen laughed.

"Yes, I'm coming home! I've missed you so much! Mick, I love you." His dad smiled.

"Miss ya and love ya too Gallagher." The man sat up in his bed.

"So you remember the deal..." His dad rolled his eyes.

"Yes imma tell Tommy about ya and when you get back and we've fucked none stop for a week, I'll introduce you to him." The man smiled.

"So where ya staying when ya get back?"

"My old room if Liam hasn't over ruled it... Mickey you know I can't stay at yours as much as I'd love to. It's been you and Tommy for 12 years I can't just barge in and expect him to be okay with it. You remember what I was like with me when Bob came home with Monica. We do this on his terms not ours." Mickey bit his lip.

"What if you two don't like each other." The man scoffed.

"Mick, he's your son, I'm gunna love him okay? Like when he was little. He loved me then... Plus I'm sure he wants his dad to be happy..."  Mickey laughed.

"He keeps going on about how I need a fucking boyfriend. Even thought I have one in Afghan."

"Well, not for long." Mickey glanced at the clock.

"Fucking hell, I've gotta do Tommy's dinner and get ready for work."

"Okay Mick love you."

"Love you too babe." The line went dead. His dad just sat on his bed rubbing his eyes.

*** 1am.

Mickey returned from work. His son was sitting by the TV with Chinese take out in front of him.

"Hey Tom,  why ain't ya in bed, it's a school night? And I fed ya before I left..."

"Dad sit down, this is for ya, you didn't have any dinner before you left." His father did as he was told.

"Thanks... How exactly did you buy this?" His dad asked.

"Found a new way to make money outta stupid people."Mickey laughed then sat and dug into the Chinese.

"So dad, what's the story with you and your ginger dude in the army?" Mickey spat out his food through pure shock.

"Dad, I followed you into your room earlier, I saw/heard that whole little Skype date."

"How long have you two like been together?" Tommy asked. Mickey put the food down.

"Since before you were born..." Tommy's eyes widened. Mickey elaborated.

"Look I know you're gonna keep pestering me about this so if I tell you the whole story will you like not?" Tommy nodded.

"His names Ian, we started scewing when he charged into my room with a tire ion."

"How kinky and romantic." Tommy commented. Mickey snarled at his son and continued.

"That was when we were 15."

"Slut."

"Do you want to know or what?" That shut Tommy up.

"We banged for two years on and off when I weren't in juvie and when i was, it was his fault." Tommy looked confused.

"Every story I've told you like getting shot and your being, he's been the guy, it weren't a bunch of them. Anyway when I got out the second time, things changed between us and they were a load of unsaid feelings."

"Awwwwww"

"Fine I won't tell you the rest." Tommy motioned he'd keep his mouth shut.

"He's always wanted to be in the army since like forever... He was obsessed with ROTC which was annoying as well. When my dad forced me to marry your mom, he didn't take it well at all. He convinced himself that I'd actually fell for your mom, he tried to enlist underage but I stopped him on the bus and drug his ass back home. Since then we've been like officially boyfriends or some shit. He still wanted to be a fucking officer in the army though, he got into west point and been touring since with visits home of course."

"How comes I've never met him?"

"Well actually, you have. When you were little, whenever he weren't at school, he'd come and stay, you always wanted him around and you wanted to do everything with him which meant when he left, you would constantly have tantrums, you wouldn't settle, it was really unfair on you. He and I both grew up with parents who would drop in and out and it fucked with our minds so we decided that you two would like re meet when he came back in defiantly."

"How did you get around that? Like you obviously spent time with him when he was home..."

"You remember when you were always at Lip and Mandy's... You two used to alternate weeks there."

"So he gets on with Mandy and Lip." Mickey laughed.

"You know Lips's brother and Mandy's best friend are the same person... The one that's in the army."

"Him? He's Ian?" Mickey nodded.

"Oh I just remembered something." Mickey announced.

"You're a nosy shit and it's a school night, go to bed." Both boys laught.

"Night son." Mickey declared while Tommy walked to his bedroom.

"Night dad."


	2. Chapter 2

“So dad, today’s the big day…”

“Tommy, get to school now! You’re running late.” Tommy laughed.

“Remind me again why you’re kicking me out for the next few days?” Tommy asked sarcastically.

“Get to school now! You can annoy me all you want from Saturday onwards but for now, go to fucking school and then go to Lip and Mandy’s.”

“What if I don’t?” Tommy asked grabbing his bags.

“I will kill you.” Mickey announced in a serious tone. Tommy laughed.

“Oh I almost forget.” Tommy chucked a bottle of lube at his dad. Mickey frowned.

“You do realize I am you father right? You’re not meant to give you dad fucking lube!” 

“Says the guy who gave me the most awkward birds and the bees talk like ever. Plus you need to get fucking laid, you’re so uptight. ” Mickey’s face grew red.

“School. Now!” Mickey demanded. Tommy laughed and walked out of the door.

“Have fun with your slut father, see ya Saturday.” Before Mickey could react, his inappropriate son slammed the door shut. Mickey had no idea how on earth he ended up with such a weird son, even though he loved him obviously. Mickey carried on cleaning the flat since because in two hours, he was going to be heading to the airport to meeting his boyfriend.

*** At the Airport.

Mickey was pacing up and down the airport terminal. It was filled with mothers and their children impatiently waiting for their loved ones. The flight had been delayed so everyone was anxious. Mickey couldn’t wait for Ian to be back permanently. He couldn’t care less that Ian wasn’t going to come back completely in one piece but he could cope. As soon as he Skype’d Ian and found out the damage, he immediately found out information via the amazing Google about how Ian may cope with what happen. He researched how to spot any signs for any PTSD, how Ian will cope with adapting to only one eye; he originally had no idea how complex the whole one-eye thing and even that could come with PTSD.

Mickey was drawn away from his thoughts by a little girl dressed in her smartest clothes running to where men in army uniforms were flocking out. Mickey’s attention was drawn to finding Ian in the crowd of people. It was like finding a needle in a hay stack. There were so many people but then he saw a flicker of red above everyone else’s head. He’d found Ian. He had a buzz cut as per usual which actually turned Mickey on, he was wearing reflective aviator glasses, his uniform was like everyone else and had he had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He was looking around while chewing a piece of gum so it was obvious that he had not spotted Mickey. Mickey barged his way through the crowd to get to Ian. Ian was still looking for Mickey when Mickey grabbed onto his hand from behind. When Ian turned around he was wearing a big-ass smile; Mickey couldn’t help but have the same facial expression. 

“I’ve missed you so mu—“Ian was interrupted as Mickey latched onto Ian and kissed him violently. Even though the area was crowded with people, Mickey couldn’t care less. He’d missed the love of his life and he was finally back. Then they parted, Mickey spoke.

“Missed you too Firecrotch.” Ian grinned down at his boyfriend.

“Did you take my fucking gum?” Mickey laughed.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Mickey was still holding Ian’s hand as they walked out of the airport. 

“Tommy’s at Lip and Mandy’s till Saturday so we have the place to ourselves.” Mickey opened the boot of the car so Ian could put his duffle bag in.

“Sounds good. I still can’t believe I’m finally gunna meeting him.” Before Mickey could respond, a man shouted out.

“Major Gallagher?“ Ian turned around to see a man jogging up to him with a woman and a child running after him.

“Major, I thought you were dead.” The man then put his arm around Ian. Mickey looked very confused.

“Luke, how many times? Call me Ian.” He laughed out. Luke turned around to the lady.

“Honey, this is the man who saved my life. If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be here.” Luke explained in hysterics. Luke turned around to Ian.

“I owe you my life! Seriously, how could I repay you?” Ian laughed, 

“Seriously, it was my job to do.” The man took a deep breath.

“Just out of curiosity, how on earth are you alive right now?” The lady nudged him.

“Oh the bullet went into my head at a weird angle so it didn’t go near my brain but adrenalin kinda kicked in and I ignored it.” Ian pointed to the side of his eyes where stiches were visible. The man settled a bit.

“Oh this is my wife Emily and our daughter Amy.” Ian hugged Emily and waved to the toddler holding onto Emily’s arm.”

“Ian, we can’t thank you enough, you are genuinely a hero; seriously, thank you ever so much for saving my Husband.” Ian smiled.

“No problem.”

“Oh and you must be Mickey.” Luke extended his hand and Mickey shook it.

“We’ve all heard lots of stories about you, don’t worry, all good… did you genuinely get shot in the ass?” Mickey laughed.

“Unfortunately yes.” The four of them laughed.

“Daddy daddy, can we go home now?” Amy asked.

“Well, I think that’s our queue to leave. Thank you Ian.” The family of 3 walked away. Ian and Mickey got into the car. Mickey turned to Ian with an eye brow raised.

“You said you made a stupid mistake and got shot while on a fucking walk… “

“Yeah that was a lie…”

“Why the fuck you’d you lie about being a hero?” Mickey asked while driving.

“Because I dunno… thought you’d get mad about me throwing myself infront of a bullet.”

“I’m not mad. I know that’s all you’ve wanted to do is save people but seriously, what was even going though you mind? Ya could have told me.”

“Okay, basically, all that happened was that a group of us were helping a family. There was like 11 kids and they were all in like one room. All of a sudden, loads of towel heads as you would refer them to as came barging in and they had their guns pointed us and the family. Luke pulled his gun out but before he could shoot, the guys were all speaking Arabic. For some reason I felt the urge to go over to him like fast. So I did and they shot. The other three got shot and one died being a human shield for the kids. The next thing I knew, Luke was on the floor and I wasn’t. I took Luke’s gun and started shooting them, then they were all in pieces, I ran out to get help and people were screaming. The children from the room all came out of the room and ran off with some women and their mom then I fainted. When I woke up, I thought it was all a dream but then I realized I was in that hospital. And the rest is history.” Mickey pulled over and stopped driving. 

“And why the fuck do you think I’d be mad at you for that? You saved Luke, the other guys, that family which is larger than your own… you did a selfless act which should have got you killed. It just makes me love you even more you dick head.” Ian laughed. 

“Loved you too Mick. Can you take us to—“

“McDonald’s drive thru yeah that’s where we were headed anyway.” Ian grinned as Mickey rolled his eyes.

“You do know that we can’t have sex for like another week right?” Ian asked while cringing.

“Actually you can’t do exercise which makes you move your head allot like running or you’ll feel ill and puke. I however can still ride you and we can give each other head, well anything as long as you don’t move your head too much.” Ian’s grin just grew and grew.

“How the fuck do you know all of this?” Ian asked in a smug manor. Mickey’s eyes widened for a second then he scoffed.

“Urm Lip told me.”

“Okay so family members are making sure we can fuck now?” Ian asked sounding totally unconvinced.

“Really? Is that what you think? While you were off in different stans, your family and Tommy are overly involved in our sex life. Apparently I get very up tight which is why my fourteen year old son gave me a bottle of strawberry lube before he left for school today.”

“No he didn’t.”

“Yes he did. He’s so inappropriate it’s unreal. He refers to you as my slut.” Ian laughed.

“That is such Bullshit.” 

“Wait till you meet him. Then you’ll see.”


	3. Chapter 3

The boys ate, slept, fucked, watched films, fucked some more, slept, ate off of each other, watched films that weren’t porn and much more. The boys were lying in bed.

“Firecrotch?”

“Yes?” Ian shuffled in bed to face his lover.

“Why won’t you take your sunglasses off?” Ian looked nervous.

“It looks bad.”

“You never look bad. And don’t get me wrong, the aviators do turn me on but I would prefer to see your face properly.” Ian smiled at the compliment.

“Mick, It looks disgusting and I don’t want you to freak out.”

“I won’t freak, I promise.”

“How do you know?”

“Oi. I’ve seen you do allot of freaky things. I won’t get freaked out and I’m gunna stay right here. I know you need to wear them when there’s light cause it’s too bright but there’s not much light in here.

“Lip tell you that too?” Ian asked in a cocky smile.

“Yes … “

“You ain’t even taken them off infront of me?” Mickey’ voice broke as he spoke.

“You’re not gunna like it.” Mickey cupped Ian’s bicep.

“I love you.” Mickey pecked Ian’s lips. After a few seconds, Ian reluctantly took his glasses off. The lid was shut with a little bit of bruising but his other bright green eye was open. 

“I told you.” Ian confirmed.

“You’re so dramatic ya know that?” Mickey held Ian closer. 

“It looks perfectly fine. Nothing could make you look bad, you just look like you’re winking.” Mickey smiled and Ian nudged his shoulder.

“Distance and fatherhood have made you faggier.” Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up.” Both boys laughed.

“Look, still here.” Mickey twinned his fingers with Ian’s and brought their hand up to his face he kissed Ian’s half little finger. Ian laughed.

“What the fuck are you doing Mick? You’re turning into more of a fag than I am.” 

“Fuck off I’m going to the toilet. “ Mickey got up, put his pajama bottoms on and went to the toilet. Ian put on a pair of Boxers and his sunglasses on since it was light out now and went to the kitchen. He went and got a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a sip.

“Father, Your slut is escaping!” Ian spat out his water and turned around. In front of him sat Tommy Milkovich Eating a bowl of cereal innocently. He was the spitting image of his father. He had short dark hair, bright blue eyes, and the exact same prominent jaw line. The only difference is between Tommy and Mickey at that age was that Tommy looked really healthy, clean and had less gel in his hair. Tommy had an eyebrow raised which made him look even more oddly like his father. Ian had no idea what to say. Thankfully, Mickey returned from the bathroom.

“Tommy!” Mickey shouted.

“I said come over tomorrow what the fuck ya doing here?” Tommy laughed, stood up and walked over to his father. Ian found it even weirder that they were the same height and standing next to each other they looked genuinely like the same person. Tommy pinched his Mickey’s cheek but his hand was swatted away.

“Awww. Did you really lose track of time? It is Saturday.”

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is. Dad, did you seriously loose a day? Oh wow. Why do you think I ain’t in class?” Tommy showed his father his phone which had the date on it. Mickey sighed and walked over it Ian. 

“Dad, you never told me Ian was hot. Your boyfriend has a fucking 8 pack and judging from his ‘tighty wities’, he has a huge package. Nice work dad.” Ian went red. And Mickey buried his head in his hands.

“I can officially say I believe you.” Ian stated referring to Mickey’s statement a few days prier. 

“Well, I can say now you’ve met my son.” 

“Out of curiosity, as much as I am enjoying the view, are you two going to get changed, Lip and Mandy are coming over in like 10 minutes, before you ask they’re at the ultrasound.” Ian and Mickey looked at each other and then walked into the bedroom. They closed the door and got dressed.

“I swear he’s menna be fourteen and crushing on girls in his class, not perving on his dad’s boyfriend…” Ian stated jokingly. 

“He is growing up too fucking quickly. Over a year ago I came home early from work, found him fucking some girl a that was like 17. It was fucking weird. Also, he doesn’t clear is history on my laptop, last time I checked. I don’t go onto MILFS-r-us.com.” Ian burst into laughter. 

“You better not.” Once the boys got changed, they walked back out. Tommy wasn’t alone. Lip and Mandy were also there. Lip strutted over and pulled his little brother into a man hug.

“Missed you bro.” Lip stated.

“Missed you too.” Mandy got up and hugged her best friend.

“Don’t you fucking leave again ass face.”

“Jesus Mandy. You’ve gotten big.” Ian laughed out.

“Oi I ain’t that far along dick head.” Mandy grabbed Ian’s hand.

“Honey, I don’t know if it’s the pregnancy hormones or not but how many times do I have to tell you? I’m not into you; I’m into your brother.” Lip and Mandy laughed.

“Naa, I’m looking for the damage.” Ian held up his other hand.

“Wrong hand asshole.” 

“Oh no my brothers an amputee.” Lip said in a dramatic tone.

“Fuck off.” Ian laughed as he pulled Lip into an arm lock. The boys began to play fight while the audience of Milkoviches laughed.

“Do they always do this?” Tommy asked his father. Mickey nodded. Everyone eventually sat down on the sofa and talked.

“So are you going to Fi’s before your ‘welcome back fuckhead for real party’?” Lip asked Ian.

“Na she’s at work today and she going out tonight with Vee so imma just go over earlier tomorrow.” Ian stated while lighting up a fag.

“Fair enough, It’s weird how it’s only Fiona and Liam Left in the house when we all used to somehow squeeze in.”

“I know right but I’m gunna move back in for a while…” Ian muttered. Mickey took the cigarette out of Ian’s hand. 

“I thought you were staying here for like ever…” Mandy queried.

“Ian said it’s just been my dad and I for my whole life and it wouldn’t be fair on me if a complete stranger just barged into my home without my say so…” Tommy answer taking the fag from his dad.

“Oi. What did I say?” Mickey asked his son while taking back the cigarette back before Tommy could inhale.

“Dad, you say allot of things…” 

“Wait you told him completely everything?” Ian asked.

“I ain’t gunna lie to my kid now am I; also he walked in when you were in the hospital and we were talking.”

“*cough* Skype date *cough*” Tommy hinted. His father gabbed him in the ribs.

“Yeah he heard everything and then I told him the rest after.” Ian smiled.

“Well ain’t that cute?” Lip asked sarcastically.

“Hey how comes you two don’t like act like a couple?” Tommy asked his father and Ian randomly.

“They never have, well, in front of people anyway.” Mandy stated.

“What do you want us to do, cuddle and kiss right next to you on the sofa?” Mickey asked.

“No, it’s just weird that’s all.” Tommy muttered. Eventually, Lip and Mandy left. Tommy went out to meet some girl therefore Ian and Mickey were left alone. The two of them were watching T.V on the sofa. Ian was lying down so his head was on Mickey’s lap. Ian had discarded the glasses again since no one else was around.

“So… what do you think of Tommy then?” Mickey queried.

“I think you’ve done an amazing job raising him. He’s smart, funny, a bit too much into sex but hey ho. Personality wise, he kinda reminds me of Lip but he looks exactly like you which id fucking weird…” Mickey bent down to kiss his rambling boyfriend.

“Got the fucking picture Firecrotch.” They both laughed and kissed again.

“Fuck off my son ain’t anything like Lip.” 

“Okay like a Milkovich version of Lip then. But this is just first impressions… ya know how first impressions can change.”

“Oh really?” Mickey asked. Ian sat up a bit and rested his chin on Mickey’s shoulder.

“Well, until I put my dick in you I hated you… you know all this shit…” Ian kept laughing which make Mickey laugh. Ian re-a gusted himself so he was sitting up right.

“I really have missed you Mick.” Ian planted a kiss on Mickey’s lips. Mickey put his head on Ian’s shoulder.

“Missed you too” the boys carried on watching the T.V, well Ian did anyway, Mickey fell asleep. The door was opened and Ian quickly grabbed his glasses and put them on.

“Hey you two love birds.” Tommy said in a joyful manor. Ian turned around.

“He fell asleep…” Ian whispered. Tommy walked over to the front of the sofa to see his dad asleep hugging his boyfriend’s waist and slightly dribbling on his shirt.

“This is so fucking weird!” Tommy whispered to himself. Ian looked at him in a confused manor.

“He usually makes weird noises in his sleep and I’ve never seen him fucking cuddle in my life!” Ian smiled.

“Look, I know it’s weird that I’m here now but I really wanna get to know you.” Tommy smiled and sat down.

“Likewise.” Ian maneuvered himself around Mickey.

“Hey, if you want I’ll put him to bed and I’ll order us a pizza… only if you want though…”

“Yeah sure” Tommy said joyfully. Ian picked his sleeping boyfriend up and put him in bed. When he came back Tommy was on the flaw looking at video games and Movies. Ian looked at the selection.

“How comes you don’t have any COD, your dad has always been a massive fanatic?” Tommy stood up.

“My dad was worried in case you got PTSD and would freak out over them, I’ll get them out of my room if ya want?” 

“I honestly don’t mind.”

“Good coz I fucking love Nazi Zombies.” Ian laughed.

“You betta be better than my dad coz I want to get past level 10.” Tommy added walking into his bedroom. Tommy retrieved the game and went back to the living room. 

“So is there anything else your dad said in reference of me being back?” Ian asked curiously. Tommy passed Ian his phone. And then went to set up the game.

Father Milkovich: Did you know that 20% of peeps in da US army get PTSD that’s like 1 in 5!  
Me: Well done father!!!! You can convert percentages!!! That’s 1 gold star for u!  
Father Milkovich: Seriously though what if Ian’s 1 of them?  
Me: Dad we’ve been through this… he’s gunna be fine and stop panicking or I’m gunna get my phone taken away by Mr Clarkson again.  
Father Milkovich: Sorry.  
Father Milkovich: Did you know a glass eye can cost up to like $5000 and it ain’t even glass, it like acrylic!  
Me: NO SHIT!  
Father Milkovich: have you put all the army games and films in your room yet?  
Me: No dad I ain’t. He’s coming in a week and you ain’t even gunna let him live here so what’s the point?  
Father Milkovich: HE WILL BE COMING OVER AND IF HE SEE’S THEM I DUNNO IF HE’LL REACT OR NOT!!  
Me: DAD! Calm the fuck down.

The list of messages went on and on and Ian couldn’t contain his smile. Ian looked up at Tommy.

"He worries too much." Ian stated. Tommy laughed.

"No shit. He may be my dad but fuck he can get annoying and them messages were all when I was at school. he was more annoying at home." Ian laughed. there was a silence which was broke by the sound of whimpering.

"What is that? do you have a cat or something I didn't know about?" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"How long have you and my dad been together? you should know that's what he does in his sleep." Ian looked very confused. He shot up out of his seat and wen't to Mickey's room. He saw Mickey huddled up in a fetus position and his face buried in the pillow. Ian walked over to his sleeping boyfriend and put his hand on Mickey's upper back. Immediately, lent into the touch and stopped whimpering.

"Oh my god! that is actually so adorable!" Tommy laughed out. Ian turned around to face the voice.

"He needs you. to be honest, i think it's sweet." Tommy walked away.

"I'm gunna start the game" Tommy shouted. Ian looked down and kissed his sleeping boyfriend on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's been back for 2 months.

When Tommy walked through the door, he was greeted by his father watching T.V with unopened Chinese food in front of him. Tommy sat next to his dad on the sofa and opened a pot of noodles.

“Yes dad Captain G.I Ginger can move in with us, he’s already here like all the time…” Tommy went to stand up with his food when his dad pulled him back down.

“Not what I was gunna ask shit head… ish.” Tommy turned to face his dad.

“One of the main reasons I was a bouncer until like last month was because we set up a direct debit account we both put money into per month so when he decided to come back, we’d have enough to at least put a deposit on a bigger place away from this shithole… only like around where Mandy and Lip live.”

“So how much are you able to put on a deposit?” Tommy asked eagerly.

“We both chipped in $500 dollars a month so that’s 6 grand a year each, we went to the bank today and over the course of 9-10 years, plus interest… we may have kinda saved like a little under $120 grand and we're gunna get a loan.” Tommy’s mouth gaped open. 

“Dad, when I was a little like before you got that new position at the garage, you’d skip meals. Hypothetically dad, what if Ian had died or if you two broke up… what the fuck would ya have done with all of that you crazy idiot?” Mickey huffed.

“Not telling you like ever.” Mickey answered while picking up his own noodles. 

“So, ya wanna move outta here?” Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, why would I wanna live with someone who keeps beating me at Nazi zombies?” Tommy asked sarcastically.   
“Urm coz you two get on really well…” Mickey stated.

“Well, when we do move, my bedroom better not be near yours coz last night even having my music turned up, I could still hear how he should do it harder.” Mickey went red.

“Fuck off, you heard nothing.” Mickey shoved a load of noodles into his mouth and Tommy laughed.

“But seriously Tom, you do like Ian right? You aren’t just getting along with him for my sake are you?” Mickey asked innocently with a mouth full of noodles.

“Dad, he’s so cool. I don’t think you could actually have a better boyfriend. Though I may get him to take Liam and me to six flags again, Liam’s still pulling the ‘I’m the baby brother you abandoned’ card.” Mickey laughed. The boys carried on eating and watching T.V that was until Ian came in the door with a six pack of beer.

“Hey terminator.” Tommy greeted. Ian sat on the sofa next to Mickey partially on his lap since there was hardly any space.

“Oh terminator… that’s a new one; I’d really like to hear your explanation for that one…” Ian stated opening a beer.

“Well, it’s half 10 at night and you’re wearing sun glasses.” 

“Well that’s coz I don’t wanna give you any nightmare’s now do I?” Ian asked reaching over Mickey to pinch Tommy’s cheek. Mickey nudged Ian in the side.

“Oi, what did I tell you? It looks fine plus, only a week till you get your new eye…”

“Woo fucking woo.” Ian stated.

“Seriously Ian, it’s weird that we’re gunna be living together yet you haven’t actually taken your sunglasses.” Ian grinned.

“You said yes?” Ian asked. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Yes I did.” Ian’s shit eating grin grew wider. He grabbed the laptop that was sitting on the coffee table and pulled up a page.

“Good coz I’ve been looking at homes and this one looks perfect… it’s just outta Logan’s Square, see 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms garden and I’ve booked a viewing with the realtor tomorrow.” Ian announced proudly. 

“Why 4 bedrooms, Jesus you ain’t gunna have another kid are ya?” Tommy asked honestly. Mickey laughed.

“Hell no, there is no way I’m having another one of you, plus, 4 years till you go to college, why the fuck would I jeopardize a free house for a screaming little kid?” Mickey asked.

“Also yeah I think little kids are sweet but I can only handle them in small doses. It’s what happens if you’re one of the oldest outta the litter and I was thinking that one room could be a study that would convert into a quest room and the other like a mini bar…” Ian added.

“Fuck yes to the bar but who would we actually have to stay in the guest room?” Mickey asked.

“If ever Tommy has a girlfriend who wants to stay over… limit the chances of you becoming a granddaddy and 34.” Ian added sarcastically.

“But seriously, you both better be at that viewing at 1pm or I will kill you.” Ian stated.

“Ian, as much as I’d like to come, I’ve got Saturday detention and dad, you need to pick me up coz principal Manns wants to speak to you.” Mickey rolled his eyes.

“For fuck sake Tommy, what did ya do this time?” Mickey asked in a frustrated tone. 

“Calm down dad it was coz of gym class.” Tommy mumbled.

“What happened?” his dad asked in a concerned manor. 

“Coach Morre kept giving me shit about the usual stuff. I told him to shut the fuck up and to look in the fucking mirror to see why his wife won’t fuck him anymore. He then proceeded to punch me in the gut a couple of times, I kinda went ape shit and beat him up; I may have kinda broken his arm and a few ribs.” Tommy cringed. Mickey face went red.

“WHAT THE FUCK TOMMY! When I see that fucking coach of yours, I’m gunna fucking kill him. When I speak to your principal tomorrow I better have fired him or I swear to god…” Mickey was fuming.

“Dad, calm down. The principal saw the whole thing and fired him on the bloody spot and threatened to call the police if he wasn’t off of school site within that 10 minutes, coz Principal Manns is very fond of me, on the official report he had to fill in for some legal shit and incase Coach pressed charges against me, he said I was using self-defense which also means it doesn’t go on my permanent record. He said that I either had to have Saturday detention or whole weeks after school detention because of what I said and he wanted to speak to you face to face.” Mickey nodded which didn’t means he was okay with the situation. The trio carried on watching T.V.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of the beginning of the newly shaped family. only a short chapter but it will shape future chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i have not been able to update and write but school is a mother fucking bitch who hates me. Dunno when the next time i will write will be but there is a future of this fic.

Mickey and Ian were sitting in Tommy's Principal’s office while Tommy was serving his detention. 

"Hello Mr. Milkovich, sorry to call you in on a weekend and with such short notice.” Mickey huffed.

“Anything to find out why my son was attacked by his teacher.” Mickey said in a pissed off manor.

“I thought I’d formally apologize for Coach Morre's behavior. If I do say so myself however, I believe that Tommy had every right to do what he did. Tommy told me in confidence yesterday about what Coach Morre had been doing to him and all the things he was saying that was highly inappropriate especially about his home life. ”

“Wait, what?” Mickey asked in a defensive manor.

“The things about your ex-wife… Apparently each morning in form he would tease Tommy about her past occupation and question him and make assumptions as to why you married her in the first place.” Mickey grew angrier.

“A, how the hell does this teacher know about her and B, he was his form tutor?” Ian interjected sensing Mickey’s frustration.

“Sorry I honestly have no clue how he found out about her and I don’t think any other teachers or students know. He was his from tutor but luckily he has his friend Liam Gallagher in his form and he has apparently stuck up for him more than once.”

“My brothers a junior… how comes he’s in the same form as Tommy?” Ian asked.

“Well sir, we try to integrate each year group by their forms for peer guidance and all that kind of stuff.” There were a few moments of silence before Mr Manns spoke again.

“The detention is a simple formality but Yesterday's event is not the reason why I called you in."

“Look, I know Tommy can be a handful and if he’s doing anything he shouldn’t, I’m sorry on his behalf and—“Mickey was cut off by Mr. Manns chuckle. 

“Mr. Milkovich, your son is not in trouble I can guarantee, he is the top of each of his classes not including gym and is an exemplary student; he is a credit to you.” Mickey looked puzzled.

“Top of the class? Seriously, I knew he was clever but I didn’t think he was the smartest kid in class”

“To be honest, I would like to get his IQ tested and I’m pretty certain he would test high... I know he’s only a few months into high school but I can already tell that if he continues to excel his time here and gains a few extended curricular activities, he could get into a top college… yet it’s early days… ” Mickey laughed as Mr Mannns continued.

“I would like to assure you Mr Milkovich that when I do find a new teacher, I will keep an extra eye out for any inappropriate behavior. After what your son told me, I believe he’s very brave and I hope not to see him in my office for any bad reasons… Would you like me to take you to Tommy so you can get on with your day?” Mr Manns offered while holding the door open. Mickey and Ian followed. 

The Principle carried on talking while on the walk towards Tommy. They were finally led to a classroom where Tommy and Liam were wiping down the desks.

“Liam why are you in detention?” Ian asked his baby brother.

“Kinda got into a fight, Fi is pissed… Sir can we go now? it’s 12:30 and I have better things to do like sleep.”

“Okay you can go… I’ve got to find a replacement for Coach anyway…”Mr Manns mumbled under his breath.

“Ian’s qualified…” Liam insisted. Ian hit him lightly on the arm.

“Seriously sir, he went to Westpoint, he was an officer in different Stans for like 10 years and was only honorably discharged a couple of months ago … I’m pretty sure he can tell a bunch of kids to run laps around the school field.” Ian glared at his younger brother.

“What? It would only be a temporary thing and you are currently job hunting… Plus it would give you something to do other than clean the house 4 times a day…” Liam continued.

“Well it’s temporary and most probably illegal but hey, you can have the gig if you want, you’re most likely more than capable of doing the job…”

“urm… okay?..” Ian stated sounding very confused.

“Good then you can start on Monday 7pm in my office.” Mr Manns stated and shook Ian’s hand. Mr Manns left the room. Ian was partially in shock while the other three guys were laughing.

“Did that shit seriously just happen?” Ian asked.

“So not only are you fucking my dad, you’re also my teacher…” Tommy stated.

“Oi Tommy. Language.” Mickey assured.

“Liam, ya want us to take you home?” Ian offered.

“Please!” Liam agreed. The drive back was silent, once they dropped Liam off they went back to the Flat where Ian and Mickey sat Tommy down for a chat.

“Right so we went to see the house… It’s perfect! Seriously and you’ll love it. The owners want to sell quickly and there other offer fell through… We got the keys so we can show you if ya want… if ya like it we can put an offer in and move in in two weeks.” Mickey explained with a huge grin. Ian was standing behind Mickey with his hands on Mickey’s waist and his chin on the other man’s shoulder with a grin that matched his boyfriend’s. Tommy smiled 

“Well let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i have not been able to update and write but school is a mother fucking bitch who hates me. Dunno when the next time i will write will be but there is a future of this fic.


End file.
